The Backseat Boys
by Paix et Adore
Summary: The boys bond during the car ride after Skye's party in SWAD. How will they decide to deal? Oneshot. R&R.


**Okay, so this is going be another one of those "might be a story later" oneshots. Hm. **

**This story takes place after Skye's party in SWAD. Except, it's in the boys POV. Haven't you ever wondered what Cam, Griffin, Derrick, Chris, Kemp, and Josh were doing while the PC decided to laugh their guts out and sing Cheetah Girl songs? :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

"Dude! Tree!" Derrick screeched from the backseat of the Fisher's van. He threw himself down in the floor and covered his head with his hands.

"Man, shut up!" Harris hissed, pulling back on the road, as he had just swearved to miss a squirrel.

"Yeah," Cam inferred, looking down at his glowing phone, "Harris is such an animal lover." He snapped his phone shut with an annoyed huff.

Harris shrugged. "The girls love it," he grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"You wanna know what girls _don't _love?" Kemp interrupted, throwing an old Slushee cup behind him, shuttering, "Vans. Trashed vans at that."

"You could have just walked." Harris countered, glaring at him in the rearview mirror. "You're lucky that my Mustang didn't start, or some of you would be tied to the top...at least if you would want to go home anytime soon."

Kemp rolled his eyes from the behind Derrick and propped his feet on Ploverts lap, who, proptly shoved him away.

"By the way," Harris asked, turning slightly toward his brother, who was seated in the passenger seat, "who ends a party at 8:30? Is that like...a middle school thing or something?"

Cam gritted his teeth and glared out the window. Silence.

"Uh, okay..."Harris trailed, looking uncomfortable, "does _anyone_ want to tell me why you guys got picked up early? Cause when I pulled in, I could've swore I saw a few people still walking in...what? Did you dates bail or something?" He snickered, his soft green eyes focused on the dark road ahead.

Cam threw his phone on the dash and folded his arms across his dirty, leave covered shirt.

"Aw man, " Harris scoffed, "don't tell me _Claire_ bailed on you?"

"No, she didn't bail." Cam mumbled, "I guess you could say _I _bailed."

"What?!" Harris shrieked, stomping on the brake promptly, causing all five boys in the back, who weren't wearing their seatbelts, to crash into the seat in front of them. Ignoring the moans and "hey's!" that filled the entire back part of the van, Harris glared at Cam.

"How could you do that?" Harris fumed, not caring about the constant honks and shouts from the drivers swerving around him, "she was so sweet. The only girl you ever freakin' gave a crap about! What changed?"

"_She _did." Cam insisted, throwing his head in his hands, "she snooped through my stuff...and found out about...um...well, she found out about Nikki."

"So?" Harris shrugged, pressing on the gas softly to start moving, "that doesn't mean she _changed_. It means she's sneaky."

Cam rolled his multicolored eyes. "Yeah, but the _old _Claire wouldn't have done that."

"Whatever." Harris replied, rolling his eyes, "I'm still curious as why you brought along the 'Backseat Boys',"

"They had their own girl problems," Cam huffed, smirking a bit.

"Oh really?" Harris asked in a high pitched tone, "tell me, ladies, what happened?"

They were all silent until Griffin decided to speak up.

"Well," Griffin stated, fumbling with his orangish-red Chucky wig, "my date's a romantic freak."

Kemp laughed. "Oh, yeah? Mine was quite the opposite-"

"You mean _ours_?" Chris chuckled, nudging Kemp playfully.

"Yeah, whatever," Kemp shrugged, "you can have her. I already have a pet pig."

"Well, at least we're still _mature._" Chris laughed, leaning forward and smacking Derrick on the back the head playfully.

"Shut up." Derrick mumbled, running one hand through his gelled blonde hair, "I am _so _much more mature than _Massie _is."

"Uh, huh," Josh snickered, from beside him, "that's why she ditched you for a high-school freshman, right?"

Derrick glanced at Josh. "BTW, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Alicia."

"What?" Josh yelled, his mouth agape in suprise, "why?!"

"'Cause," Kemp interjected, "as soon as summer begins, we're going girl scouting...and we can't have you tied down."

"Plus," Griffin added, throwing his wig behind him, "you can't hang around with anyone like _them_. They're wayyy to insane."

Harris chuckled. "Well, I thought _Claire _was pretty awesome."

Cam growled.

"So," Josh spat, folding his arms across his Ralph Lauren polo, "I'm the only one who didn't screw up with their dates, and now _I'm _being punished?"

"Wait!" Derrick screeched, "how did _we _mess up our dates?"

Josh raised one dark eyebrow. "Well, Griffin, Plovert, and Kemp didn't" Josh said, gesturing to the rear seat, "they're dates _were _weird."

"And?" Derrick asked, his chocolate eyes filled with confusion, "what did _I _do?"

"Well," Josh stated, "you _did _automatically assume that Massie was seeing Chris Abeley behind your back."

"Oh really?" Derrick hissed, "Then what was she doing with the girlfriend stealer then, genius?"

"According to Alicia," Josh grinned, waving his Blackberry around, "she was trying to get Chris to the party, so he could be _Skye's _date."

"Like I'd ever believe _that_."

Cam turned to face Josh. "How exactally did _I _screw up?"

"Please, Cam!" Josh burst, "If you got a hold of Claire's personal journal, and read about some other guy, wouldn't you be peeved?"

"No," Cam murmed, "I wouldn't have even _looked_."

"Yeah," Griffin mumbled, "sure you wouldn't have."

"Why doesn't everyone shut up?" Harris griped, gritting his teeth, "I'm so sick of hearing about you guys' lady problems...why don't you find some new girls to complain about?" He rolled his eyes and clutched the steering wheel tightly.

All six boys glanced at each other for a long moment and grinned.

They knew he was right.

**So, I'm not sure whether or not someone has already done this, but I want to start a story on the boys summer. It will start on the day they found out that they will go to OCD, and prob. end around the point they start BOCD. If you like the idea, let me know. If, you thinks it's a waste of time, please tell me. **

**Read and Review, please! **

**Thank You, **

***Paix et Adore**


End file.
